


Willingly Yours

by leonorwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Athlete Bokuto Koutarou, Drama, Editor Akaashi Keiji, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Timeskip, Romance, Roommates, mentions of social drinking, slightly canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonorwrites/pseuds/leonorwrites
Summary: Saying I love you wasn’t easy for Akaashi. Bokuto hopes to change that.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 15
Collections: Bokuto Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey, hey! Just wanted to say Haikyuu has been everything to me esp. during this difficult year. I'm honestly not sure where I'll be right now if it weren't for hq cheering me up and inspiring me to fight through life day by day. And I really wanted to give back to this awesome fandom. Enjoy, and stay safe wherever you are! ♡  
> P.S. Let's be friends on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/dazaisilver) :)

Saying I love you wasn’t easy for Akaashi.

He’s been through hell and back, growing up with parents who were living under one roof merely to save their own reputation.

Grand gestures frighten him. It meant bigger lies and a fading commitment coated by rainbow-colored promises.

There he stands still, absolutely terrified, as his dear friend of five years pulls out a small black box after a stutter-filled confession of seeing him as more than a friend since they were in high school.

The beautiful setting sun painting the sky in orange and pink hues seems to make the moment a bit more overwhelming.

“Oh no. Is it too much?”, Bokuto asks, visibly panicking at Akaashi’s expression. He quickly closes the velvet box obviously meant for the other, storing it in his pocket.

“I'm sorry“, Akaashi trembles. “I’m so sorry, Bokuto-san. I-I can’t.”

“Akaashi-"

Bokuto reaches out his hand-

-to nothing.

Rays of sunshine greeted Bokuto instead. He wipes a tear away as he sits up on the bed.

“Akaashi?”, he looks at the twin bed across his, only to find it neat and organized as if no one slept on it last night.

“Guess yesterday wasn’t a dream, huh.”

Being roommates was like a breath of fresh air, Bokuto had always thought. Right after graduating high school, he didn't know what to do and where to begin. He hasn’t thought of literally anything but continuing volleyball in college. He had no idea how to live alone and be a proper adult.

Which was why, after a year of several part-time jobs and convenience store food, he was relieved to have accidentally met Akaashi at the nearby market. He was a close friend and high school underclassman, who was fortunately finding an apartment to move to. Since Bokuto's university was one train stop away from Akaashi's internship workplace, they could totally share an apartment- living in Tokyo wasn't cheap, after all.

The younger hesitated at first, not wanting to be a bother to Bokuto, but the latter would laugh every time, insisting he’d be the one depending on Akaashi.

Weeks after, Akaashi gave in- who wouldn’t when someone as inept in cooking as Bokuto gives you a home-made bento held by band-aid-filled hands, saying it was an offering of sorts?

They hit it off quickly, their daily routines easily in-sync with each other, Akaashi taking care of household chores when Bokuto was too tired from volleyball practice, Bokuto doing them everytime Akaashi had a deadline to meet. It was all simply what Bokuto expected of their comfortable friendship. And when their old teammates knew, they weren’t surprised either.

Bokuto sighs dejectedly, searching the room for signs if Akaashi decided to pack his bags and leave unnoticed.

“No… his clothes and bags are still here.”, Bokuto mumbles.

He notices the picture frame beside his roommate’s bed. It always made Bokuto smile, a lively young Akaashi laughing heartily while his mother embraced him lovingly from behind.

Bokuto once came with Akaashi to visit his mother’s grave.

When they came back home, both their clothes dripping from the sudden rain, hot tea mugs held in their hands, Akaashi told him his story.

Just months before his first year of high school begins, Akaashi’s mom passed away after a painful year long-battle with cancer, her messed-up relationship with her husband left unresolved. His father then moved to the countryside with a woman Akaashi decided not to know about. Akaashi was forced to learn to live by himself, taking several part-time jobs after school, getting through life day by day.

He hasn’t forgiven his old man, and because of all that, he’s been scared of liking someone, has despised the mere thought of falling in love.

Bokuto wanted to punch himself. He remembers that gloomy day months ago, Akaashi’s tears washed by the rain, the white flowers he held seemed to grow dull by the second. 

He knew-he damn knew- the younger wasn’t ready for any romantic relationship, wasn’t ready to return any special feelings. And yet.

And yet he risked losing the steady, warm friendship they have, pouring out his feelings thoughtlessly last night, without regard to how it would pressure Akaashi.

Akaashi, who’d never upset Bokuto in this lifetime.

Just because he couldn’t take it anymore. He selfishly felt it was unfair that Akaashi hung out, laughed out loud, and felt comfortable with so many other people besides Bokuto. Selfishly decided that the other might give him a chance, assuming Akaashi knew he would never do anything to hurt him.

But he blew it. And now the thought of not seeing the younger’s radiant smile made him uneasy.

Bokuto hurriedly dresses up and rushes to the nearby park, then to the cafe where they always go to, and lastly to Akaashi’s workplace, all in the hopes of finding him, in the hopes of changing things back to the way it was. If it meant he’d be in Akaashi’s life for a long time.

He gasps from running everywhere, stopping in front of the three-storey building Akaashi described to him when the latter was newly hired. Someone pats him on the back.

“Yo, Bokuto-san! I rarely see you come here.”, Udai cheerily says, a manga artist and writer who Bokuto became close to after countless days spent over his and Akaashi’s apartment, hanging out when the author was supposed to be meeting deadlines.

“I, uh, I’m looking for-”, Bokuto tries to speak.

“Woah, man, you gotta breathe first.” Udai raises an eyebrow. “Everything alright? You're looking for Akaashi? He might be at that food stall on the left. He gets lunch there.”

“Got it, thanks!” Bokuto runs to said shop, immediately spotting Akaashi smiling at the cashier. He hopes he gets to see that smile directed at him again.

Bokuto stops at about five steps away from the editor.

He takes a deep breath then says, “Akaashi?”

The younger guy immediately turns around, eyes widening at Bokuto’s sudden appearance. He says his thanks to the shop employee before grabbing the athlete’s hand. “Let’s talk somewhere else, okay?”

The editor takes them to a small picnic area minutes away from his workplace. A few office workers sat on the grass and benches, taking their lunch break.

He stops where there were the fewest people around, letting go of the other’s hand.

“Akaashi, I’m so, so sorry. I put a huge burden on you without thinking.”, Bokuto says.

“No, it’s not your fault, Bokuto-san. It never was.”, Akaashi replies, shaking his head.

"We could just…forget all that, you know.", Bokuto tries to steady his voice.

After a few moments of unfamiliar silence, the younger guy quietly continues, “You may already know this but, I truly thought my parents were meant to be together, Bokuto-san.”

He turns away from the older, his tired posture speaking volumes.

“I thought that out of all the people in the world, some external force, be it the heavens or some scientific explanation, something made my parents meet each other and feel whole in each other’s company.”

He sighs. “But it all turned to dust. They tore each other apart, making me an excuse to tolerate one another. That isn’t even acceptable, they shouldn’t have stayed that way. My mom-“, his voice shakes.

It took Bokuto everything he had to not hold Akaashi in his arms right there.

“She’s always been strong. She was an independent woman who worked hard for herself and for me. She didn’t even need a man to live. She just,”, Akaashi pauses, eyes glued to the ground.

“She just loved him too much to tolerate his sick personality. She loved me so much that raising me without both parents just wasn’t gonna work for her.”

He finally turns to face Bokuto, eyes on the verge of tears.

“I know I hurt you, Bokuto-san, which is the one thing I never thought I’d do. This… this isn’t easy for me either.” Akaashi blinks a few times and looks away, trying to get his thoughts in order.

“To be honest, I’ve always thought that if… that if someday, I get to have courage to be with someone, it would be you. That it could only be with you.”, he confesses, smiling ruefully.

"Akaashi…", Bokuto holds the other's hand.

“But I don’t think I’m ready. And I might never be.”, Akaashi doesn't pull away, sadly staring at their joined hands.

Bokuto’s feels his whole being shatter at Akaashi looking so lost, as he says,

“I don’t think I could ever handle a vulnerable thing like love, Bokuto-san.”


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm home!", Bokuto says, not sure if someone was there to hear it. He puts his sports bag on the couch then hurriedly goes to the kitchen, his stomach growling loudly.

He smiles at the scrumptious-looking meal waiting for him on the table.

“Oh, welcome back, Bokuto-san.”, he hears Akaashi say before yawning. He turns around to see the younger behind him, his hair ruffled, eyes squinting because he had no glasses on.

In that second, Bokuto may have fallen for him once more.

It's been a month since Akaashi stated (not with finality, Bokuto hopes) that he wasn’t ready to be in a relationship. Bokuto understands, of course he does, and so they've gone back to their usual comfortable routines in no time. Being with Akaashi felt natural, no matter what label they have.

And yet, it's moments like this that he gets his hopes up. Late nights when Akaashi wakes up just to say “welcome back” even when the editor finally had time to rest after three or four-days of non-stop working. Rare days when they’re both free and find themselves simply hanging out, watching sappy movies they both cringe at or action movies Akaashi criticizes in detail (Bokuto obviously likes it, not paying attention to the film at all), and bickering on who gets to cook and who gets to wash the dishes.

“Hmm! Ish delicious, Akaashi!”, Bokuto says, mouth half-full. “Ah, right! Did Konoha text you, too?”

“Oh, I haven’t checked my phone for hours now.”, Akaashi replies, looking around. “I’m not sure where I put it.”

“They’re planning a small reunion- the whole team- next weekend.”, Bokuto explains. “If you’re busy, they’ll totally understand, Konoha said.”, he adds.

“Of course I’ll go.”, the younger replies instantly. He yawns for what seems the tenth time.

Bokuto smiles. “Okay, I’ll tell them then. You should go back to sleep.”

Their volleyball teammates back in Fukurodani Academy were fortunately all still in Tokyo, thus their only problem in meeting up was everyone’s schedules.

“Here we are!”, Bokuto exclaims, looking at the familiar restaurant they frequented years ago.

“Woah!”, he almost falls to the ground when someone lightly kicks him behind right after they enter.

“Good to see our ace again!”, Konoha snickers. “Akaashi! Missed you, man!”, he says, locking Akaashi with one arm.

“Yo, how are you guys?”, Haruki says, Yamato waving behind him.

“We’re doing great, I guess.”, Akaashi replies, smiling.

“Whaddya mean, Akaashi?! We’re doing great, period!”, Bokuto laughs as they sit beside their friends.

“Ah, too bad Anahori and Onaga can’t make it, they’d love to see our ace-setter wonder duo again.” Shirofuku, one of their former team managers, says, already holding a plate full of rice balls.

“Yukippe! Ha, already eating I see! I won’t lose!”, Bokuto cries, raising his hand quickly to order.

Akaashi shakes his head at his silly roommate, smiling at seeing his high school teammates.

“I missed you all.”

“No need to be so formal, Akaashi-kun!”, Washio says. “Let’s get you a drink!”

“Yeah! Lighten up a bit!”, Suzumeda, another former team manager of theirs, adds, patting him on the back quite hard.

It was a warm reunion, one Bokuto realizes he greatly misses. He’s happy spending time with Akaashi, made him feel a bit more special than anyone in the editor’s life, but exchanging stories and jokes with his former Fukurodani volleyball teammates also made him feel a different kind of warmth.

“So…”, Konoha, sitting beside Bokuto, says, staring the latter down with prying eyes.

“Any progress? Since, uh, you were turned down, like way, way down?”

“Nah, I don’t think so.”, Bokuto says, longingly looks at Akaashi chatting happily with Washio and Yukippe at the other end of the table.

“Damn, I thought I’d never miss seeing you upset.”, Konoha says.

“How’d you even know?”

“It’s your hair.”

“My what?”

“Uh, nevermind.”

“D’you… Do you happen to know a medicine for heartbreak?”, Bokuto asks, half-jokingly.

Konoha, a pharmaceutical employee, suppresses a laugh. “Oh, you pitiful man." He pats Bokuto's arm, feeling sympathetic.

"Sorry, I believe that doesn’t exist.”

Bokuto finishes his third glass of beer in reply.

“I absolutely miss eating the rice balls you make, Akaashi-kun! You’d always bring some for the whole team”, Shirofuku says. She was on her fifth glass, while Akaashi was on his second. “Ah, but does Bokuto cook now? You can’t possibly have time to always cook for you two.”

“Ah, he does try some nights of the week, when he isn’t tired from practice. Although, it’s mostly quite burnt.”, Akaashi replies.

“Typical Bokuto-san”, she giggles. “But good for him!”, their former team manager says, laughing out loud. “My cooking lessons will all be for nothing, otherwise.”

Akaashi suddenly feels sober. “You taught him?”

“Oooh, he didn’t tell you?”, Shirofuku says, lifting an eyebrow. “Well about a year ago, he was asking Kaori-chan over the phone about some stuff about cooking. Good thing I happened to be visiting her right at that moment, and so I offered to teach him how to cook and stuff about healthier food options. I mostly wanted to brag how awesome it is to be a nutritionist.” She pulled out her phone, scrolling through the photos.

“Ah, here it is!”

“O-oh.” Akaashi feels his heart beat louder as he sees a photo of the bento Bokuto proudly presented him in an attempt to convince him to move with the older.

“I know, right?! It’s so messy but he was so proud of himself. He sent me this in the middle of the goddamn night, saying he made it for someone he needs.”, the girl chuckles.

“Y-yeah. You’ve been a great help teaching Bokuto all that.”, Akaashi replies, doing his best to not show his surprise. He didn’t realize his roommate gave so much effort to persuade Akaashi to move in with him.

An hour later, the two girls, Bokuto, and Konoha, who were the most drunk out of all of them, were singing their hearts out to random pop songs. Fortunately there were only a few customers left in the restaurant.

Akaashi stops drinking after his second glass. He’ll obviously be responsible for dragging their loud and drunk ace way back to the apartment. He doesn’t realize he’d been staring at the drunken quartet until Washio waves a hand in front of him.

“You might melt them once you stare hard enough, y’know.”, Washio chuckles.

“Ah, sorry, just thinking.”, Akaashi says. “How’ve you been, Washio-san?.”

“I’m doing great!”, Washio says. “Collegiate volleyball is more intense than I thought, but it’s fun as always. It’s great to see you doing well. Not that I haven’t heard about you from Bokuto.”

“Ah, yes, he did tell me he had matches against your team.”, Akaashi says.

“Yep! Our universities have these friendly matches sometimes and we’d always hang out after.”, Washio explains.

“And!” The volleyball athlete continues, smirking. “Bokuto told me so much about how happy and relieved he is to be rooming with you, I’d almost thought you were together. You know, romantically.”

“Which is totally cool!”, Washio immediately adds, seeming to interpret Akaashi’s stunned expression for something else.

“All of us were expecting for Bokuto to do something- anything! It was getting hard to look at him especially when he went full-on heart eyes on you that last team meeting of ours back when we were third-years.”

“Oh, no, no, we’re not…”, Akaashi says, feeling his ears turn hot. “We’re not together.”

It was Washio’s turn to get flustered. “Ah really?! Damn it, have I said too much?”

“Oya, oya, oya? What’re you two talkin ‘bout?”, Bokuto says, walking unsteadily towards their table.

“Bokuto-san! You’ve drank too much!”, Yamato says.

“You’re just envious he gets to drink so much ‘cause he doesn’t have to work tomorrow.”, Haruki says, teasing his friend who’s working as a civil servant starting next week.

“Yeah? Well you also can’t drink since you’ve got some stuff going on tomorrow.” Yamamoto pauses. “I forgot what, though.”

“How dare you! I’m a stage actor! Only a few people have the privilege to know one!”

“Yes, yes, and I’m so proud of all of you, my cool, cool teammates!”, Bokuto cheerfully interrupts, hugging the two.

“I think that’s my cue.”, Akaashi says, standing up to fetch his embarrassing roommate.

“Bokuto-san, let’s go home.”, Akashi sternly says, pulling the other’s arm.

“Nooo, Akaashi! Don’t steal our ace so quickly! We need to sing mooore!”, Konoha whines, holding a beer-bottle-turned-mic.

With a drunk Bokuto in tow, Akaashi says goodbye to their former teammates, ignoring their teasing stares and promises to meet up with all of them again as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

“Bokuto-san?”, Akaashi says, placing the grocery-filled paper bags on the kitchen counter.

Before he calls his roommate’s name again, he notices a yellow sticky note on the fridge.

_Akaashi!!! I really wanted to hang out with you today but something came up :-( Coach needed to talk about some new strategies now that our final match of the year's nearing. See you tonight! :" > _

_Ah!! Leave some food for me, please? Thanks!_ _♡_

It’s the third Sunday Bokuto chose not to stay at home and hang out with him, Akaashi realizes as he reads his roommate's messy handwriting again.

“So he isn’t staying home today, too, huh.”, Akaashi says to no one.

Absentmindedly turning on the television, he shakes his head as news of lowering temperatures all over Japan were shown.

"Just when it's nearing December does he decide to go out so much. He didn't even wear a thicker jacket.", he mutters, sighing when he sees the said clothing still hanging on the coat rack.

Akaashi was on his last page of his recent editing assignment when Bokuto comes home very, very drunk, being carried by Shirofuku and Konoha on either side. Konoha's eyes instantly turn apologetic when he opens the door.

"Bokuto! You're home now, so won't you please stand up straight?", Shirofuku says with gritted teeth.

"Hmmm? Neveeer!" Bokuto laughs at Shirofuku's failing attempts to let go of him. Thinking for a few seconds, he leans down to smell the top of her head, smiling.

“Mmm, sukiyaki! Yukippe! Yer hair smells nice!”

Something in Akaashi's chest tightens, much to his surprise.

“Well, that’s rude!”, the girl exclaims, clearly annoyed as she shoves the athlete on the couch.

“Good thing you paid our bill, huh, Bokuto-san?”, Konoha snickers at their now snoring ace.

After some awkward maneuvering, Akaashi manages to tuck his roommate in bed, the latter still out like a lamp. He arranges the pillows for Bokuto, knowing the other prefers pillows all around him.

"Akaashiiiii~", Bokuto whines.

"Bokuto-san, please drink water before sleeping.", Akaashi says, reaching for the glass of water on the side table.

However, a strong hand stops him, abruptly grabbing his arm then pulls him down.

He feels something soft.

It tastes like beer.

Bokuto sighs, softly kissing Akaashi, who was terribly dumbfounded for a full minute.

He leaves gentle pecks on the other's lips, both cheeks, and on his nose, giggling right after.

“Akaamshi...”, the older mumbles, kissing the side of his neck.

_D-did he just moan?_

Akaashi snaps out of it, gasping loudly.

"Bokuto-san!", he quickly pulls away, shocked at his frowning roommate.

"Mmm?", his roommate hums. Bokuto stretches his arms out and squints in the dark, looking like a child whose favorite teddy bear was taken away from them. He gives up seconds later, turning to the side and snoring instantly.

Both their faces looked awfully flushed- yet for entirely different reasons.

Akaashi hurriedly exits the room, heart racing in his chest.

He decides to forget what happened entirely, saying nothing of it when Bokuto asks him the next day if something happened.

A few days later, Akaashi hears Bokuto whining on the phone as he arrives from uni.

“Mooom, I don’t really need to, right? Not now, maybe. Besides, I still want to put all my focus on my volleyball career." He pauses.

“Nah, how could I trouble Akaashi? I'm the perfect roommate!", he laughs. "He doesn’t have one, either. Yes, I’m sure… Mom, you've told me like a million times how you’d like a son just like him and I’m truly sorry you’re stuck with me… Kidding! Just kidding, Mom. Love you too! See you soon.”

Akaashi prepares the table for dinner, quietly observing his seemingly stressed-out roommate.

"Is something wrong, Bokuto-san? And did you mention me earlier or was I just hearing things?", he finally asks the older.

"My mom called." Bokuto sighs, deflating on the couch.

"Apparently she wants me to introduce someone to the family when I get home during the holidays, and says she’s not getting any younger each day. Though maybe she just wants to brag about her son.", he says, shaking his head.

"Ah, and she also asked me if you were seeing someone right now. Good thing you weren't though, otherwise she'll be giving me an earful for a week."

_But mostly because I'd rather disappear than see you live happily with someone else,_ Bokuto doesn’t say out loud.

"Oh.", Akaashi could only reply. "Well, you'd definitely be the first to know if such a miracle happens."

"I rather not know, actually…", the athlete mumbles.

"Did you say something?", Akaashi asks. "Oh, and dinner's ready.", he adds.

"It’s nothing! Let's eat!", Bokuto smiles at him, smiling wider when he sees the delicious-looking beef curry Akaashi cooked.

What Bokuto doesn't know is that the thought of _him_ wooing and ending up with someone else also left an uncomfortable feeling within Akaashi later that night.

“Ugh, it’s absolutely freezing.”, Akaashi mumbles as he pats his jacket for the keys to the apartment.

It’s already December and the only good thing about it in Akaashi’s opinion is the new year that’s about to come.

“Bokuto-san?”, he shouts as he opens the door, thinking that the athlete should’ve been home by now.

He turns the lights on and-

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AKAASHI!”

-several voices shout all at once, party poppers go off, and gold and white balloons flood the floor of the living room.

Oh. Maybe another good thing about December is his birthday.

The whole Fukurodani team goes to give him a huge hug as Akaashi stands in shock and awe, his eyes slowly getting filled with tears.

“Let me guess, you forgot it was your birthday today? _Again?_ ”, Konoha asks, smirking.

“N-no...maybe? Ugh, you know me so well.”Akaashi laughs along with them.

“Now, now, it’s time for you to blow your cake!” Suzumeda-san interrupts, guiding a nervous Bokuto who was holding the cake with what seems like a dozen candles.

They sing him a happy birthday while the athlete only smiles, all of his focus on the cake he was carefully holding. Akaashi laughs right before he blows the candles, mostly because of his roommate’s unnecessary worrying.

“Let’s eat!”, Yukippe exclaims. “I can’t wait for Akaashi to taste my awesome cooking.”

“Hold on, I still have to give this to you, Akaashi. Happy, Happy Birthday!”

Bokuto holds out a black velvet box- but this time it was rectangular.

“I wasn’t sure what to get so I had to ask Yukippe and Konoha for help. They didn’t do much helping though.”

“Hey! My presence is already a gift.”, Konoha proudly says.

“I was in it for the free food, to be honest.”, Shirofuku adds.

“Seriously?!”, Bokuto sighs at his friends who were all laughing out loud.

“Well, I hope you like it, Akaashi.”

Akaashi opens the box and sets his eyes on a fancy-looking ballpen, engraved with his name, along with familiar characters inscribed in smaller font below it:

“一球入魂”

-which means “Give each play your all.”- the words which brought the whole Fukurodani Academy volleyball team together, the words that molded each one of them to be what they are today.

“Akaashi, I know that quote isn’t really what you could do at your job but it really _is_ applicable in every aspect of life, you see-”

“I will treasure this dearly. Thank you, Bokuto-san. Thank you, everyone.”, Akaashi says, a few tears of joy spilling down his cheeks.

“Moving on before we all cry, here’s my awesome gift.”, Suzumeda says, handing the celebrant her present, which was a cream-colored fleece scarf. “It suits your style, I know.”, she whispers, winking at him.

“I bet Akaashi would like _my_ gift more, Bokuto-san.” Washio laughs at the grumpy ace, giving Akaashi a sleek leather bag of a famous brand the editor could only dream of having.

“Wow. I like them all. Thank you!”, Akaashi happily says.

As the night went on, Akaashi feels so grateful for his friends- who were really like family to him- sharing stories and problems without a care in the world.

Hours later, when the birthday boy goes for a bathroom break, a drunk Shirofuku starts whining to the other team members about Bokuto being annoying.

“I have had enough of his hours of whining for the past four weekends!”, their former manager cries. “Just when I thought we’d talk about _my_ love affairs, he goes and steals the spotlight every time.”, she grumbles.

“Yukippe!”, Bokuto says. “Can we talk about something else?”, he anxiously looks around the room just in case his roommate comes back.

“And you’d be surprised to know it was _all_ about Akaashi. Akaashi and his beautiful face, Akaashi and his non-existent bed hair, Akaashi and his sexy brain, why can’t Akaashi be with me? Oh right, I don’t even deserve him, yadda-yadda...”, she shakes her head, taking another swig of beer.

“I never said any of that!”

Someone behind them clears their throat. Bokuto pales.  
“Akaashi!”, the athlete explains. “Uh, that isn’t-”

“It’s fine, Bokuto-san. So, _that’s_ what you've been up to these past few weeks?”, Akaashi says, face unreadable.

“N-not at all! We decided to throw you a birthday party so, uh-”

“Akaashi, our birthday boy! Come sing with us! You have karaoke installed, right?”, Konoha saves the day and drags the birthday celebrant to the living room, subtly signaling the others to follow.

The party eventually ends with Konoha having sung a number of songs comparable to a live concert. They blame his recent singing addiction on all his work gatherings.

“Thank God I’m not the only one sober this time.”, Akaashi sighs, nodding his head to Washio who was dragging a woozy Konoha out the door with him. Suzumeda was also helping Shirofuku walk properly. The rest of the team waves goodbye to their wonder-duo. Both Akaashi and Bokuto thank them for an awesome night.


	4. Chapter 4

Akaashi gets ready for bed, drying his hair with a towel. He sees Bokuto sitting on the couch, mumbling to himself.

“Bokuto-san, you can use the bath now.”, he says, sitting beside him.

“Ah!”, his roommate seems surprised to see Akaashi there. “Ah, right, got it.”

“I figured you handled everything for the surprise earlier. Thank you, Bokuto-san.", Akaashi says.

“Heh, that’s nothing”, Bokuto waves his hand, feeling flustered.

“Ah!”, he says again. “I know I already greeted you, but can I say a few more stuff right now, Akaashi?”, he turns to face the younger, cheeks turning red even more.

Akaashi turns to face him too and smiles, nodding.

“Okay! Here goes.” Bokuto takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

"Akaashi. It's only been months since I've, uh, made you uncomfortable with my feelings. And I have been so, so thankful that we've stayed friends despite what I've burdened you with."

He suddenly opens his eyes, blushing. "Oh no. What am I saying? I shouldn't be saying all that right on your birthday." He slaps his forehead, laughing nervously.

"Uh, what I really wanna say is, I wish you true happiness and lots and lots of love. You already have the love part of course, from all your friends who love you! And, uhm, love from myself, of course!”

Akaashi chuckles.

Bokuto clears his throat and continues. “No matter what's waiting for us in the future, whether we'll go our separate ways or stay the same wonder duo, please do remember that you will always, always have a place in my life... a-and in my heart."

He abruptly stands up.

“Alright, then! That's all! I’ll go shower now-”

“Bokuto-san. Wait.”, Akaashi whispers.

He stands up as well, then moves to grab Bokuto’s shoulders, turning the other towards him.

They face each other a few inches away, eye-to-eye.

"I've been thinking about it for a long while now, Bokuto-san.”, Akaashi continues, a determined look in his eyes.

“I thought of all these problems we'll inevitably encounter if we’re together, all the arguments we'll be having, not knowing if we'll ever come to an understanding.” He sighs.

“Then it all ends just like that. We won't even have _something-_ some tangible thing- that would make us hold onto each other."

Bokuto visibly deflates, yet worried eyes assure Akaashi.

“Akaashi, we certainly don't need anything to keep us together.", he says. “But more importantly, we don’t need to be together if it hurts you-”

Akaashi raises his hand, gently placing it on Bokuto's cheek.

The other stops talking, unconsciously turning his head towards Akaashi's warmth.

"But then, I also thought of what my life would look like if you… if you weren't mine." Akaashi continues.

"If you weren't mine to argue with, weren't mine to comfort whenever you feel you aren't worthy of being an athlete. What my life would be if you weren't mine to come home to, if you weren’t mine to lose.", he smiles.

"And my heart is telling me that I'd be in much deeper pain if I ever see you so happily in love with someone else. That maybe, experiencing the happiness and love of being with you would make the pain I might go through someday so worth it."

“Don't say that, Akaashi!” Bokuto grabs Akaashi’s hands, intertwining them with his.

“You stole me with a single glance back in high school! And now that I've known almost everything about you all these years, and you might even be giving me a chance to be with you- _the amazing Akaashi Keiji_ \- you really think it's gonna be easy for me to walk away?"

"Besides,”, he pouts. “We've had countless arguments since we've been roommates, and even way back when you've set for me, and we always get through them. We’ve always understood each other!", he proudly declares.

"Even if some outside force- destiny, fate, or whatever- isn't there to keep me loving you, I'll love you, anyway."

Bokuto giddily hugs Akaashi, repeatedly asking him if what he said was true, much to the other’s amusement.

After a few minutes, Akaashi slips away from the other’s embrace. "Bokuto-san, I remember hearing you say to your mom you wanted to put all your focus on volleyball right now. So, shouldn't you?", he teases.

Bokuto's jaw drops.

"No, no, no, definitely not!", he says, shaking his head vigorously.

"I was just saying that to my Mom because I wouldn't want to bring home some random person other than you, 'Kaashi!" He pouts, eyes pleading.

He places his forehead against Akaashi's.

"Volleyball made me meet you. And you helped me fall in love with it in ways I can’t even imagine. Being with you and seeing you everyday makes me feel so giddy like when I held my first volleyball and played a truly great match for the first time. And I couldn't possibly live and love life without both."

Akaashi pulls Bokuto close, hand clutching the front of the older's shirt.

He seals their lips in an instant.

Bokuto could only stare at the younger's delicate eyelashes.

He doesn't believe it- he never thought he'd be _this_ close to Akaashi Keiji in _this_ lifetime.

"O-oh gosh, I finally know what your b-beautiful l-lips feel like.", Bokuto says once they separate, still inches close to each other.

He turns bashful, gasping softly.

"I-I think this is my first kiss, 'Kaashi!", he whispers.

"Pfft.", Akaashi suddenly laughs.

"If you only knew, Bokuto-san.", he says, smiling at his lover endearingly.

Bokuto initiates their next kiss, wrapping his muscular arms around Akaashi's waist.

Akaashi blushes profusely as the older showers his face with soft, feather-like kisses.

"Bokuto-san!" He tries to separate himself from Bokuto but the latter refuses to budge, smiling from ear to ear as he kisses his lover once more-

“I will never let go!”

Saying I love you wasn’t easy for Akaashi.

But when he wakes up after a night of frantic editing and sees two messily-made owl-shaped rice balls on his bedside table, with a simple golden ring tied to a red rose on the side-

-he almost says it out loud, softly laughing at the snoring gray-haired guy beside him.

Gently pressing his lips on Bokuto’s cheek, a hand holding the other’s, gold rings glistening in the dark, Akaashi whispers,

“I just need you to be there- you, Koutarou, with your heart, your body, your soul- on your own free will. You don’t have to do anything- none at all.”

He stands up to get ready for the day.

But a warm hand pulls him close.

Bokuto smiles at him, still sleepy.

He kisses Akaashi's nose affectionately, laughing heartily when the other pouts.

“Time to wake up, Koutarou.”

"Five more minutes, please, Keiji?"

A yellow sticky note falls from the side table:

_Happy 2nd Anniversary, my beloved Keiji!!!_

_Forever willingly yours._

_-Koutarou_ _❤_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much if you’ve read until the end! :) Let’s keep on loving BokuAka and Haikyuu ❤  
> P.S. You could add me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/dazaisilver)[@dazaisilver] // Let's be friends! :)


End file.
